Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resealable bag and, in particular, to a resealable bag provided with a cutting mechanism for initially opening and subsequently trimming the bag.
Description of the Related Art
Consumer food products are increasingly being packaged in resealable bags as a convenience for consumers who only use a portion of the food product at any given time. The ability to reseal the bag after a portion of the food product has been used allows consumers to conveniently store the food product in its original packaging. Conventional resealable bags generally comprise a slider sealing mechanism which includes mating male and female sealing strips and a slider mounted on the sealing strips. The sealing strips are on opposite sides of the bag adjacent to the mouth thereof and the bag is unsealed and resealed by movement of the slider along the sealing strips. An example of a conventional resealable bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,056 which issued to Porchia et al. on Nov. 17, 1998 and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.